


but pulled against the grain, I feel a little pain

by Moondragon8



Category: Homestuck, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternia is Terrible, F/F, but the characters are (some of) the SU characters, honestly hardly anything like steven universe, like you could read this without having watched SU and you would get what was happening, which creates a nice parallel to Homeworld is Horrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondragon8/pseuds/Moondragon8
Summary: Just a collection of aliens on a harsh planet with a strict caste system, doing their best. Please help.





	1. Chapter 1

**> Enter name.**

Your name is PERELE BLANCH. You have a few INTERESTS, and you suppose you would be willing to share them.

You enjoy FINE ART, although you haven’t seen much of it, and you are training yourself to SWORDFIGHT. You have a minor interest in ENGINEERING, and you are trying to teach yourself to CODE. You have a strong distaste for any sort of OPPRESSION. Although you usually must keep those opinions to yourself, if you are in a safe space you are QUITE VOCAL about your anger. Your trolltag is diligentKnight and since you type w1th an amount of d1gn1ty above your caste, you also rem1nd yourself and others of your status as so not to come under susp1c1on.

You are currently standing in your HIVE, after a rather frustrating day. Your hive does not contain much aside from your RECUPERACOON and your HUSKTOP. You are currently being trolled by your KISMESIS and ANOTHER TROLL WHO CONFUSES YOU.

What will you do?

**> Perele: Answer kismesis.**

-roguishPanther began trolling diligentKnight- 

RP: hey 

DK: Well, hello aga1n. 

DK: Do you truly have noth1ng better to do then troll me?  


RP: no  


RP: oh how the mi?hty have fallen  


DK: Ha, “mighty”.  


RP: i could totally take u in a strife and u know it  


DK: Mmm-hmmmm.  


RP: well clearly u don’t have anything to do either or u wouldn't be talking to me  


RP: am i right?  


RP: am i right?  


DK: You’re annoy1ng, is what you are.  


RP: pff u know u hate me  


DK: You m1ght be r1ght, for once 1n your l1fe.  


RP: hehe  


RP: oh shoot ?otta ?o! <3<  


DK: <3<

You sigh in a very silly way. You hate your pitch partner so much. Perhaps in a slightly strange way, even. You’ve been considering asking her about vacillating between the pitch and flushed quadrants, but you’re a little scared to for fear of rejection.  
Also, there’s someone else who might be filling the flushed quadrant soon.


	2. >>Perele: Be RP.

**> >Perele: Be RP.**

You are now roguishPanther!

But that’s not your name!! That is merely your trolltag. You do have an actual name. 

**> RP: Enter name. **

Your name is Amithy Pardus! You are an OLIVEBLOOD who’s blood is JUST A SHADE BRIGHTER THAN AVERAGE, which means you spend a lot of your time ON THE RUN as a safety measure. Despite your nomadic lifestyle, you have managed to accumulate several INTERESTS! 

You greatly enjoy both HUNTING and EATING. Of course, these are both NECESSARY TO LIVE, but that doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy them! 

You are quite the JOKESTER, and have a large supply of SARCASM. You like all sorts of ATHLETIC ABILITIES, and having a large amount of SPACE TO RUN AROUND IN. You like talking with your FRIENDS online. They are all as weird as you, so you GET ALONG GREAT. 

Currently you are sitting in a TREE. You have just paused in talking to your KISMESIS, because you have been in one place for too long and need to MOVE. 

What will you do?


	3. ==> Amithy: Check Trollian for other messages.

You take your HUSKTOP with you as you hop out of the tree. Your lusus has not yet come to collect you, so you assume it’s safe to stay where you are for now.  
You check your Trollian, and someone has indeed messaged you!

-cunningHacker [CH] began trolling roguishPanther [RP]- 

CH: H3LLO 

CH: H3LLO

CH: AMITHY?

CH: H3LLO ALT3RNIA TO AMITHY COM3 IN AR3 YOU TH3R3

CH: AMITHY YOU AR3 MISSING OUT ON MY 3XC3LL3NT COMMUNICATION SKILLS

CH: YOU WILL LIV3 TO R3GR3T THIS 

RP: heya

RP: ?lad to know ill be livin lon? enou?h to re?ret thin?s

RP: very reassurin of u to say that thanks 

CH: W3LL TH3R3 YOU AR3!

CH: FINALLY.

CH: I WAS ABOUT TO GIV3 UP ON TROllING YOU! 

RP: oh yeah was there a point to saying “hello” a bunch or 

CH: TH3R3 WAS!

CH: I’M SO GLAD YOU ASK3D!

CH: I...

CH: HAV3 A BRAND N3W INV3NTION!!! 

RP: oh cool

RP: does it blow anythin up 

CH: NO

RP: aw dan?

RP: what does it do then

CH: IT’S A LITTL3 ROBOT!

CH: SHAP3D LIK3 A BALL!!

RP: oh huh neat

RP: what does it do?

CH: ...

CH: IT’S A LITTL3 ROBOT!

CH: SHAP3D LIK3 A BALL!!

RP: okay but like whats its function or whatever

RP: ur super into the whole everythin has a purpose so like whats this thin?s purpose

CH: W3LL.

CH: MAYB3 YOU AND P3R3L3 HAV3 B33N A BAD INFLU3NC3 ON M3.

CH: I CR3AT3D THIS LITTL3 ROBOT SIMPLY TO CRAWL AROUND

CH: ANY R3AL PURPOS3 WILL B3 D3T3RMIN3D LAT3R I GU3SS

RP: haha nice

RP: i ?uess we really have been bad influences on u huh

RP: not od thou?h apparently

CH: NO, SH3 MOSTLY MAK3S PUNS AND VAGU3LY OMINOUS JOK3S AT RANDOM TIM3S

CH: N3V3R TH3 L3SS SH3 HAS B33N A FASCINATING GLIMPS3 INTO TH3 LIF3 OF TH3 UPP3R CAST3S

CH: AND ALSO W3 MAK3 COLLABORATIV3 ART SOM3TIM3S

CH: THAT’S FUN

RP: cool

RP: well ?lad to hear ur branchin out and makin little ball bots that dont do anythin

CH: 3XCUS3 YOU

CH: B33PY HAS B33N 3XTR3M3LY GOOD AT B33PING AND ROLLING AROUND THUS FAR

CH: AND I’M SUR3 TH3Y WILL D3MONSTRAT3 3V3N MOR3 TAL3NTS TO COM3

RP: that’s ?reat

RP: okay my lusus is nosin me an?rily 

RP: we should probably ?et ?oin for realsies

CH: OKAY!!

CH: GOOD LUCK AVOIDING TH3 DRON3S

RP: thanks

RP: ?ood luck making little rolly bots

CH: GOODBY3

RP: cya!


	4. ==> Amithy: Be CH, continue working on rolly bots.

You are now cunningHacker, or as you are normally called-what? We really have to do that? Alright, fine. 

**== > Enter name. **

Your name is PERDOT OLIVIN, and you are a non-psiionic GOLDBLOOD with a talent for ROBOTICS. But that is not the only thing you’re talented at!  
You are also a decent CODER, and have an eye for RELATIONSHIP POTENTIAL, despite not currently being in a relationship yourself. You have many (well, three) FRIENDS, and you are an EXTREMELY BUSY TROLL who doesn’t have much more time to talk about this!! Your trolltag is cunningHacker and you TYP3 IN A WAY THAT HAS B33N D3SCRIB3D AS SQU3AKY AND ANNOYING BUT THAT YOU PR3F3R TO THINK OF AS COMMANDING AND COOL!!

Now then. You get back to what you were doing. Working on Beepy!   
You pick up Beepy. They beep pleasantly. 

You need to do something about their lack of legs. Rolling is clearly not the best form of locomotion. Unfortunately, their aesthetically pleasing smooth surface doesn’t offer many options for attaching legs. Perhaps some sort of magnet option could work…

You work on Beepy for a while before your HUSKTOP makes a less pleasant beeping sound. It is the enigmatic oceanicDrifter. You pause your work on Beepy to consider whether you should answer. 


	5. ==> Perdot: Answer OD.

-oceanicDrifter began trolling cunningHacker- 

OD: perdot. 

OD: are you there.

OD: hello.

CH: Y3S, H3LLO, WHAT IS IT?

CH: I WAS KIND OF BUSY. 

OD: oh hey perdot what’s up.

CH: AR3 YOU KIDDING M3? YOU START3D TROLLING M3 FIRST.

OD: oh so i did cool.

CH: OH MY STARS.

CH: WHAT DID YOU WANT AGAIN?

OD: i just was wondering if maybe you would be down to like. make some meep morp or something. 

OD: its cool if you don’t want to though. 

CH: OH, IN THAT CAS3, SUR3!!

CH: DO YOU HAV3 ANY PROJ3CTS IN MIND?

OD: i’ve been working on this thing.

OD: i was wondering if maybe you knew anything about bubble machines.

CH: OH HO, INCORPORATING MOVING PARTS INTO OUR M33P MORP NOW, AR3 W3? V3RY CLASSY!

CH: I COULD PROBABLY RIG SOM3THING UP!

OD: oh cool thanks. 

OD: i’ll be there soon to pick it up.

CH: GIV3 M3 AN HOUR OR SO.

OD: that’s not very long.

CH: I’M V3RY TAL3NT3D!

OD: if you say so. 

CH: I DO!

OD: haha. cool. 

-oceanicDrifter ceased trolling cunningHacker-


	6. ==> Perdot: Work on meep more.

You look around at your inventory, nod quietly to yourself, and get to work. You don’t have much in the way of an actual bubble machine, but OD will just have to provide the bubble solution. Meanwhile, you take care of the loop of wire, the pulley system, the pedals, and the fan.   
In about an hour, as you said, you have completed a neat system where you step on the pedals, dipping the bubble wand into the solution, and then the fan should be able to blow the bubbles out. It’s not the most high-tech, but considering you made it in a hour and aren’t even getting paid, it’s pretty good.  
You take a break for about two minutes and then hear a knock on the-the window, actually.  
It is, as you guessed, oceanicDrifter.

OD: hey.

PERDOT: I GOT TH3 GOODS!

OD: radical. so how’s it work.

PERDOT: YOU PR3SS TH3 P3DALS AND TH3 BUBBL3 WAND DIPS INTO TH3 BUBBL3 MIXTUR3 (YOU’LL N33D TO G3T THE BUBBL3 MIXTUR3) AND TH3 FAN BLOWS TH3M OUT!

OD: nice.

PERDOT: WHAT DO YOU N33D IT FOR?

OD: it’s this meep morp i’m doing.

OD: i think it’s gonna be like. a metaphor for freedom.

PERDOT: AND HOW IN ORD3R TO GAIN IT, YOU HAV3 TO FIT A SPH3RICAL MOLD?

OD: aside from the sphere part yeah you get it.

PERDOT: “RADICAL,” AS YOU SAY!

OD: haha.

PERDOT: B3ST OF LUCK MAKING YOUR FR33DOM SPH3R3 M33P MORP!

OD: thanks.

Aaand she’s gone. Man, that girl is just so cool. Her lusus is a literal flying sea serpent! And she rides it! You cannot possibly be any cooler than that. It is impossible. You will all have to accept your lame, uncool fates.   
Your friend is awesome and that is all there is to say on the matter.

**Author's Note:**

> to be clear, you are supposed to suggest actions!! this is an audience participation story!!


End file.
